gmphistoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Stopa a GMP. Gdzie tu sens?
Stopa a GMP. = Artykuł stworzony przez Drajwera z klanu Bogowie Areny. Na podstawie swego życia w GMP. = Nie zastanawialiście się kiedyś jaki jest sens istnienia Waszej stopy? Po co tracicie czas na mycie stóp gdy się chodzi boso po domu? Kupować skarpetki, bo chodząc bez klapków robią się dziury na skarpetkach. Marnowanie kasy na obcinaczki gdy się zepsują? Po co mamy chodzić na nogach skoro możemy na rękach? Co ma mówić taki Zeglo, który stracił obie nogi? Ja Wam to wszystko wyjaśnię. Przenieśmy się do grudnia 2011 roku, kiedy zacząłem swoją pierwszą przygodę na serwerach RP. Moich pierwszym serwerem był PolskiRPSerwer, który założycielem był Dziobak. Nie ogarniałem wtedy RP - nigdy w ten tryb nie grałem(na innych grach też). Poznałem paru ludzi - Skalpel, Ayate, Fingers, Kofeina, Dziobak i innych. Poznałem swoje dwie miłości życia - Lobuziara i Madzia. Po paru tygodniach serwer zmieniał mapę i nazwę na Husaria RP. Mapa była na Górniczej Dolinie, potem Dziobak zastąpił mapę na Jarkendar. Dopiero wtedy życie moje się odmieniło. Zostałem dowódcą bandytów na bagnie. Byłem najlepszym dowódcą na serwerze. Miałem sporą armie bandytów, którzy wykonywali każdy mój rozkaz. Pewna osoba była tym urażona - Skalpel. Więc zaczął wyśmiewać tego czego się nigdy nie wyśmiewa - moją stopę. Zaczął pisać, że mi stopy walą od bagna. Po odegraniu akcji na RP wyszedłem z serwera by wejść na forum na chwilkę. Niestety, on tam musiał być i dalej wyśmiewał moje stopy. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Ta zniewaga wymagała ostrych zastosowań! Wziąłem swój telefon, który był rozjebany. Przycisk środkowy żeby zrobić zdjęcie był rozjebany, z lekka przycisk od aparatu działał, ale ciężko mi było zrobić zdjęcie, lecz udało mi się! Ułożyłem specjalnie stopę i zrobiłem zdjęcie. Szybko wrzuciłem zdjęcie na laptopa by wrzucić na internet. Skalpel wciąż był na forum tak samo Dziobak. Powiedziałem Skalpelowi, że przegiął pałę. Wstawiłem swoje zdjęcie stopy, a nagle zebrało się wiele osób, które były zdziwione, że istnieją takie zajebiste stopy. Skalpel mnie natychmiast przeprosił. Oto moje pierwsze zdjęcie, które zrobiłem: http://iv.pl/images/54993621548672177931.jpg Nastąpiła we mnie dziwna zmiana. Miałem ochotę robić zdjęcia swoich stóp i je wstawiać. Brałem aparat i robiłem pozy dla swojej stopy, i wstawiałem na internet. Podczas akcji RP zrobiłem z Dziobakiem i moją stopą zdjęcie: http://iv.pl/images/77069780368974474181.jpg Zrobiłem się sławny na Husarii. Byłem zapraszany do różnych klanów stworzonych przez graczy Husarii bądź innych. Jeden klan Rudina zrobił fuzje z klanem Sergia, wtedy pierwszy raz dołączyłem do Imperium. Potem dołączyłem do klanu Kofeiny - Rycerze z Faring i przejąłem wraz z Ayate klan. Byłem w klanie i dumnie grając na RP nosiłem tag klanu. Wstawiałem, wstawiałem i tak dalej aż prawie wszyscy rzygali na widok moich stóp. Cóż, moja kariera Husarii zakończyła się, ale i tak mnie wtedy każdy pamiętał. Kiedy wróciłem, że szkoły, nikogo nie było w domu, a mój pokój wyglądał jak burdel. Od razu wziąłem aparat i zrobiłem zdjęcie. Wstawiłem na internet żeby pochwalić się kolegą jaki mam burdel w pokoju. Pod koniec roku szkolnego zacząłem grać na trybie DM, a ulubionym(to chyba był jedyny serwer z trybem DM) serwerem była Enklawa. Grałem ciągle jako mag ognia z drużyny Innosa - lubiłem ludzi zmniejszać. Zostało mi zaproponowane przez PW dołączenie do klanu Bogowie Areny przez QBA. Wiedziałem wtedy czym był ten klan. Na początku bałem się w ogóle do niego wbijać, ale QBA mnie przekonał i napisałem podanie. Moje podanie było krótkie i zwięźle. Napisałem, że lubię tryb DM i RP, i pojawił się Don odpowiadając, że ma wyjebane w RP, czy coś innego tam pisał, bo nie pamiętam dokładnie. Chodziłem na treningi, na mapie gdzie wokół były domy, a za nimi woda, który była zamrożona. Kiedy wracałem z RP wbiłem na GGChat i tam się zrobiła zajadka. Każdy się na mnie pluł, że gram na RP. Miałem wtedy do wyboru ciężki wybór klan albo RP. Wybór był naprawdę ciężki, ale wybrałem odpowiedni. Wybrałem RP, napisałem do BA by się pierdoliły pedały i zostałem wypierdolony z klanu, z płaczem odszedłem też od Enklawy(bo w temacie BA na forum Enklawy pojawiła się dopisek, że zostałem wyjebany z klanu. Wróciłem na swoje stare tory i wchodziłem na różnorakie serwery erpe, lecz nie zostałem tam dłużej. Wbiłem raz na serwer ŻWŚ i pograłem sobie tylko 30 minut. Dlaczego 30 minut? Bo wciągu 30 minut dostałem ponad 2 CK. Powiedziałem, że pierdole taki serwer i tyle. W czasie szukania miejsca na RP zostałem zaproszony przez Rudina do klanu ZC. W klanie byli tam: Rudin, Ayate, Skalpel. Moi ulubieni znajomi. Napisałem podanie tam i zostałem przyjęty. Po 2 tygodniach klan ZC zawarł sojusz z Imperium - to już było moje drugie wejście w Imperium. Po paru tygodniach klan padł. Po klanie znalazłem serwer, na który zostałem parę miesięcy. Pod koniec października zacząłem grać na Górniczej Dolinie RP stworzona przez Soap'a. Zostałem tam moderatorem forum. Poznałem tam Tomka z Gniewa. Tam też zacząłem wstawiać zdjęcia stóp i tam też zrobiłem się sławny. Później serwer zmienił nazwę jak i forum na GMP-Gothic. Po dłuższy graniu tam zostałem awansowany na Juniora Admina, ale strzeliłem focha i usunąłem swoje tematy, które założyłem. Została mi wtedy zaproponowana oferta dołączenia do klanu Anubisa Armia Potępionych przez DraVVena. Od razu przyjąłem ofertę dołączenia. Napisałem podanie i zostałem przyjęty. W klanie byli: Turbo, KoeV, Kimior, Anubis, DraVVen i inni. Chodziłem aktywnie na treningi. Nie zapomniałem o swojej naturze. Zacząłem wstawiać swoje zdjęcia stóp. I znów zostałem w tym klanie zapamiętany przez stopy. Po miesiącu odszedłem, bo tam trochę zaczęło się opierdalanie. Po tym przestałem grać na GMP i przeniosłem się na GMP:A i grając na Mordanie i różnych serwerach aż do fuzji z GMP Ojca. W październiku postanowiłem wrócić na niegdyś tory w klanach. Popatrzyłem na klany, które były. Miałem do wyboru: ZŻ, BA, BzN. Na początku myślałem o dołączeniu do BzN, ale zobaczyłem klan BA, w którym wciąż był Fingers. Założyłem konto i popisałem z Finem na shoutboxie. Dzień później napisałem podanie do klanu i zostałem przyjęty przez dowódcę Carona. I to był mój drugi raz w BA. Na szczęście nie było w nim Dona. Niestety, ale Bóg nie był ze mną i mój laptop się rozjebał. Został mi jedynie tylko notebook, ale na nim GMP chodził na najniższych detalach 20 FPS'ów. Ciężko mi się wtedy walczyło i byłem najgorszy w klanie. Każdy mnie niszczył. Kuzyn mi nie raz udostępniał swojego laptopa i mogłem normalnie pograć na najwyższych detalach na 60 FPS'ach. Chodziłem aktywnie na treningi i po 2 tygodniach dostałem awans. Po kolejnych dwóch tygodniach za wzorową aktywność dostałem weterana. Nie byłbym sobą gdybym nie zaczął wstawiać zdjęć stóp i pokoju wodzowi Caronowi i reszcie członkom klanu. Brałem aktywnie udział na WK, sparingach i eventach. Hostowałem też serwer treningowy klanu. W styczniu mama kupiła kompa i musiałem dzieliłem się z bratem. W czacie wakacji zakupiono mi laptopa za 1500 zł. Gry, w które lubię grać, gram na najniższych i bez problemu gram w nie. Kiedyś podczas srania zrobiłem zdjęcie swojego gówna. Ba! Nawet zrobiłem zdjęcie swojej dupy na początku swojej kariery w BA. Po prawie 10 miesiącach zostałem awansowany na Rzeźnika za wszelkie rzeczy zrobione w BA. Moja historia wciąż idzie w przód w klanie BA, który jestem już ponad rok i cztery miesiące. Na pewno będzie drugi, trzeci, czwarty(itd.) rok w BA. Wciąż wstawiam zdjęcia swoich stóp albo kręcę filmik z nich. Wciąż trwam w klanie Bogowie Areny. Filmiki: = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8VEHdAz_7s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJoFF1S_9KA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6yztfXTFXQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LD_zpWWlI = Zdjęcia: = http://iv.pl/images/18088492183493025046.jpg http://iv.pl/images/76091902523805768642.jpg http://iv.pl/images/74477751804057854733.jpg http://iv.pl/images/54993621548672177931.jpg http://iv.pl/images/09114157189706598532.jpg http://iv.pl/images/29749217007790256946.jpg = Podsumowując mój artykuł. Stopa w GMP zawsze była ważna. I będzie na zawsze w naszych sercach. Jeśli chodzi o stopy Zegla, to mu służba zdrowia amputowała, bo miał igłę na ręce. To tyle w moich artykule. Kategoria:Drajwer Kategoria:Życiorys